


starry sky

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, написано: 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Хань когда-то сказал, что у него под веками небо звездное прячется. Когда глаза закрывает - словно лежит на теплом асфальте, а над ним вселенная проносится мириадами сияющих созвездий. Минсок верил, но сам не видел никогда - у него под дрожащими ресницами - Хань. И он не говорил, но это куда прекраснее, чем небо.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han





	starry sky

Всю ночь по оконному стеклу каплями дождь - и гром по барабанным перепонкам и нервам. Август разозлился не на шутку бурей слишком внезапной - от этого и страшной куда больше обычного. Минсок ее боится - поэтому жмется сейчас к любимой игрушке под одеялом, трясется и всхлипывает иногда. Минсок очень-очень боится грозы, но слезы по щекам, потому что сейчас небеса не просто так гневаются.

Хань когда-то сказал, что у него под веками небо звездное прячется. Когда глаза закрывает - словно лежит на теплом асфальте, а над ним вселенная проносится мириадами сияющих созвездий. Минсок верил, но сам не видел никогда - у него под дрожащими ресницами - Хань. И он не говорил, но это куда прекраснее, чем небо.

Новой вспышкой по нервам - Мин сжимается весь, слыша жуткий грохот - и может, ему только кажется, что за плотной завесой грома прячется шум из соседней комнаты. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы это только казалось.

Хань так любит схватить Мина за руку, вытаскивая в полночь на улицу. Потому что у него не только под веками звезды - они и на глубине зрачков блестят, сияют так, что Минсок только на них смотреть и может. И неловкие "на небо смотри, а не на меня - оно красивое" Ханя - звучит где-то в затылке болью и горечью. "Ты красивее" - остается на кончике языка, так и не сорвавшись в ночь - жаль. 

Грохот повторятся - и это уже совершенно точно за стеной - а еще слышен едва различимый всхлип. Мин кусает губы до крови, только бы его всхлипы ливень за окном не перекрикивали - соленым по щекам и на подушке. Минсок так устал бояться и умирать раз за разом от тупого бессилия.

"Знаешь, есть легенда, старая-старая, - Хань улыбается, задумчиво переплетая свои пальцы с миновкими - почти обжигает, но Минсок в ответ сжимает лишь крепче. - Что на краю Земли сидит очень одинокий человек. Он собирает все печальные слезы и рассыпает их звездами по темному полотну ночного неба." Мин чуть кивает, слушая, наверное, наполовину только - в глазах щипет слишком, потому что звездное небо сиреневой синевой сейчас не только в любимых глазах. Уродская краска пятнами кровоттеков разливается под тонкой кожей на руках - а еще на скуле и - Хань не хотел показывать, но - на ребрах и внутренеей части бедер тоже. Минсоку от этого больно - еще больнее от того, что Хань рядом с ним сейчас сидит, сказки рассказывает и улыбается - слишком счастливо - непозволительно. "И когда причина печали исчезает, звезда срывается с неба, чтобы кто-то на Земле мог загадать счастливое желание. Что бы ты загадал, Мин?"  
Минсок молчит и, когда Хань поворачивается, чувствует себя последним слабаком, потому что начинает реветь навзрыд, утыкаясь носом прямо в эту проклятую синеву на чужой щеке. А еще говорит, не должен вслух, но все равно говорит свое желание - самое искреннее. И не замечает, конечно, как в любимых глазах тоже собирается влага.  
Однако Минсок единственный человек на этой чертовой планете, который видит, как с новой синевой на теле в глазах Ханя гаснет еще десяток звезд. Минсок боится того момента, когда их не останется вовсе. 

Грохот прекразается к рассвету - хотя его и не видно за непроницаемой пеленой дождя, но часы ведь не врут. Мин не хочет, но выползает из под одеяла и идет туда. Хань поломанной куклой у стены - это грязно, это мерзко, это расплавленным металлом в легкие Мина. И, кажется, ему опять вырывают сердце, ломая ребра и разрывая кожу, когда Хань поднимает взгляд и там звезд совсем чуть чуть - едва светятся, почти потухли вовсе.   
Мин не верит в тупые легенды, ненавидит небеса, всех известных богов и себя в придачу - себя как раз больше всего - когда подхватывает Ханя на руки и тащит в ванную. 

"Давай убежим, а?" - не в первый раз уже не выдерживает Минсок, но Хань только качает головой, грустно улыбаясь. Потому что тут у них - или хотя бы у Мина только - есть шансы, но за воротами приюта шансов нет вообще. Минсок это знает тоже - но ему так плевать на это все, лишь бы звезды в любимых глазах не гасли. Но он не спорит - ненавидит себя еще больше - но не спорит.

\- Давай убежим, - у Мина трясутся плечи, пока он осторожно водит мыльными пальцами по чужому телу. - Хань, давай сбежим.  
В ответ - вымученное подобие улыбки и попытка сказать "нет" - только Мин посылает все к черту и ловит это трижды проклятое "нет" губами.   
\- Я не спрашиваю тебя, - Минсок пытается не плакать, но получается слишком плохо. - Давай сбежим на край света: будем тоже рассыпать по небосводу чужие слезы.. знаешь, сколько там моих рассыпано? Мы сбежим, они сорвутся все разом - мы им же загадаем желание. Хань, пожалуйста, давай прекратим это.  
На дне зрачков горит только одна звездочка - Мин не знает, но она не потухнет, пока он рядом с Ханем. Зато сам Хань знает это слишком ясно - ненавидит себя так, как не думал, что возможно, когда кивает.

Утро топит рассвет в грязных лужах - и они тоже грязные внутри слишком уж для своего возраста - идти некуда, но, кажется, Мину плевать, даже если если они в итоге сдохнут где-то в подворотне. Все же лучше чем то, что за воротами приюта осталось.  
Край света, думается, гораздо ближе, когда ты все-таки отбираешь у самого дорого человека его боль, и делишь ее на двоих.

**Author's Note:**

> 140819


End file.
